The present invention relates generally to bulkheads for dividing passenger seating classes, and more particularly, to a bulkhead integrated into the rear of a pair of premium class seats that is fitted with tray tables, video hardware and other amenities that serve an aft positioned row of economy class seats.
Aircraft cabins are typically divided into premium class seating at the forward end of the cabin and economy class seating in the middle and rear end of the cabin. Classes are typically divided at the seats by a bulkhead extending from floor to ceiling, and in the aisle by a curtain. Premium class seating typically includes larger, more comfortable seats, a less dense seating arrangement and personal amenities commensurate with the level of luxury of the seats. Economy class seating typically includes smaller seats, a more dense seating arrangement and often shared amenities.
Due to seat size and seating density differences between classes, it is common for rows in economy classes to include a greater number of seats than equal length rows in premium classes. For example, economy class rows may include three seats, while an equal length row in a premium class may include only two seats. When all rows of seats within the same class include the same number of seats, it is possible to locate each seat's amenities, such as a tray table, video hardware, storage pocket, etc., on the back of the seat in the row immediately forward. In the first row of economy seats, however, there is no immediate forward row of like number of seats, and thus first row seats require different amenity configurations and alternative mounting locations, which increase cost and complexity.
One solution for mounting front row economy class seat amenities involves utilizing the dedicated floor to ceiling bulkhead that divides the premium and economy classes. This solution is disadvantageous not only because it requires a dedicated bulkhead which consumes valuable floor space, but also requires custom amenity configurations for attaching to the bulkhead and servicing the first row.
Accordingly, to eliminate the need for a dedicated bulkhead and to simplify the seating arrangement within the cabin, what is needed is another way to divide the seating classes that can accommodate the transition between rows of different numbers of seats as well as accommodate the amenities for the first row in economy classes.